


Smoking Friends

by ManokaMorin



Category: Smoking Friends
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Interracial Relationship, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManokaMorin/pseuds/ManokaMorin
Summary: Zoé sohasem bízott benne, hogy 30 éves koráig valóra tudja váltani minden álmát. Saját otthon, diploma, munkahely, házasság, gyerek... idáig minden pipa. Egyetlen dolog maradt a listáján: egy utazás Japánba.Egy tavaszi napon váratlan meghívás érkezik: világjáró öccsének először a Felkelő Nap Országában kell oltár elé vezetni japán nemzetiségű kedvesét és annyira ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy Zoé vele menjen, hogy minden költséget bevállal. A lényeg, hogy a nővére ott legyen vele és segítse az esküvői előkészületeket.Zoé és férje egy érzelmi hullám alján vannak amikor sor kerül az utazásra. A lány ki akarja szellőztetni a fejét. Viszont a 2,5 hét nyaralásnak induló a történet hamar felbolydul, mikor belép a képbe a leendő sógornője öccse akivel hamar sok mindenben megtalálják a közös hangot.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. 00 Prológus

**Prológus**

2019 április 13. – szombat

A konyhapulton kopogtatva körmeit sürgette kotyogóst, hogy mihamarabb lefőzze a lélekmentő kávét. A nappaliból kiszűrődő hangok alapján egy Skype hívás futott be percekkel ezelőtt. Egy hívás, amire már hosszú ideje várt: öccse bejelentkezése Dániából.

Hetek óta szeretett volna már beszélni nővérével. Titkolózott, mert Messengeren nem akarta leírni az okát. Mindenképp szóba szerette volna elmondani. Az elmúlt időszakban viszont mindkettőjüket túlzottan lekötötte a munka és a család. Nem tudták úgy összeegyeztetni az idejüket, hogy nyugodt körülmények között beszélhessenek egymással. Nővére már szerfelett kíváncsi volt, miről is sumákolhat ennyire.

Lefőtt a kávé. Kitöltötte két bögrébe, az egyiket kiegészítette tejjel és az édesítővel, majd nagy lendülettel a nagyszoba felé indult. Félúton megtorpant a hálószoba előtt. Anyja az ágyon feküdt, mellette az unokája. Mindketten elnehezedő szempillákkal nézték a mesét. Lánya kérdően megemelte a bögrét, hogy hozzon-e neki is, de némán jelezte, hogy majd készít magának, ha a kicsi elaludt. Haladt tovább.

 ** _\- Hali!_** – üdvözölte testvérét amint belépett a nappaliba. Átnyújtotta a gőzölgő üvegbögrét apjának, aki a sarokgarnitúrán elfeküdve nézte a tévére átirányított videóhívást. Webkamerájuk a tévé fölé volt erősítve, a felvételben az egész nagyszoba látható volt központjában a kanapéval. Amióta a család legkisebb gyermeke Dániába költözött többségében így tartották a kapcsolatot egymással.

 ** _\- Na csá! Téged is el lehet érni végre_** _?_ – vigyorgott vissza nővérére. Legyintve telepedett le a garnitúra másik felére.

 ** _\- Na, mondja a munka másik hőse…_** – gúnyolódott – _**Ez van, ilyen a fuvarozásban dolgozó családanyák élete. Tököm tele vele...**_ – vigyorgott vissza és ő is belekortyolt kávéba. – **_Mizujs?_**

 ** _\- Nos, ha már te is megérkeztél…_** – váltotta a témát hirtelen.

**_\- Mi volt az a kurva fontos, amit nem akartál Messengeren leírni?_ **

**_\- Hát…_** – tette le ő is a teásbögréjét és töprengően összefonta ujjait. _– **Mondtam, hogy házasodni készülök.**_ – kezdte és könyökén támaszkodva állát a kezeire tette.

 ** _\- Igen, ez nem újdonság._** – kortyolt újra nővére. **– _„ Január óta ezt hallgatom."_** – gondolta némán.

 ** _\- De Hanako szülei bezsongtak és most már Japánban kellene megtartani a hepajt_** _._ – folytatta. Nővére szemei elkerekedtek. Erről idáig valóban nem ejtett egy szót sem. Úgy tudta, hogy Dániában lesz az esküvőjük.

 ** _\- „Ez volt a nagy titok?”_** – gondolta majd megvakarva a füle tövét hangosan folytatta – _**Az szép…** _– saccolgatta a Japán és Magyarország közötti távolságot _. – **Majdnem 11 óra repülővel, hosszabb, mint amikor Koreába mentél.**_ – de arcvonásai hírtelen elkomolyodtak. _– **Komolyan ez volt az a hatalmas titok, amit nem tudtál leírni?**_ – szúrta oda végül. Nagyobb horderejű hírt várt ennyi hét után.

 ** _\- Nem volt titok, csak nem Messenger téma…_** – szemmel láthatóan izgatott lett. _– **meg egy kicsit bonyolultabb, ugyanis nem egyedül ülném végig az utat.**_

 **_\- Vinned kell magaddal egy tanút, nem? Vagy ott egyáltalán szokás tanúskodni? Biztos van valami…_ –** elmélkedett hangosan. _– **Ha hagyományos a szertartás, akkor nem… de ha nyugati stílusú akkor valakinek veled kell mennie.**_ – hadarta, de csak akkor kapcsolt, amikor öccse felhúzta a szemöldökét és az arcára komisz vigyor húzódott.

 ** _\- Igen, valakinek jönnie kell… Szerinted?_** – nővére válaszul megvonta a vállát. Mit sem sejtő tekintettel várt a névre és mérget vett volna rá, hogy egyik haverját fogja megnevezni. Öccse csak hallgatott és a mosolya még szélesebbre húzódott. Értetlenkedve félrebiccentette a fejét, mire válaszul hírtelen mindkét mutatóujját felé irányította.

Ha nem szorított volna rá, akkor a bögre is az álla mellett koppant volna a padlón.

 ** _\- Tessék?_** – bukkant ki belőle, de csak megerősítően bólintott.

 ** _\- Szeretném, ha eljönnél velem Japánba._** – pár pillanatra kínos csend telepedett a szobára miközben továbbra is leírhatatlan arckifejezéssel meredt a tévé képernyőjére. A szíve ki akart ugrani a mellkasából annyira izgatott lett, de a realitás józan mezején kellett maradnia.

 ** _\- És miből?_** – kérdezett vissza csípőből magára erőltetett higgadt hangnemben.

 ** _\- Ne törődj vele. Van miből._** – válaszolta lelkesen.

Ezt a választ nem akarta hallani. NEKI valóban volt miből. Egyedülálló ifjú mérnökként a világ egyik legnagyobb dán szivattyú-gyártó cégnél megkeresett „gyakornoki”fizetéséből is bőségesen tudott félretenni. Vastag volt a srác rendesen.

**_\- Mikor és mennyi időre mennél?_ **

**_\- Július második fele, két és fél hét._ **

**_\- Kizárt._** – vágta rá némi durva fejszámolás után a fejét rázva. _– **Ennyi szabit nem is kapok, meg nekem tényleg nincs erre most keretem. Ez túl sok.**_ – tisztában volt a japán árakkal, és ha a mostani anyagi helyzetéből kellene kiindulnia, akkor több évig kellene gyűjtögetnie rá. Három hónap alatt még a költőpénzt se tudná félretenni, arról nem is beszélve, hogy a főnöke röhögve mondana neki nemet, ha két és fél hétre lelépne.

 ** _\- Ahogy mondtam, hogy a pénz része nem számít._** – győzködte tovább.

**_\- De nekem igen. Erre most tényleg nincs miből öcsi. Te meg ne költsd rám a pénzed._ **

**_\- Pedig szeretném és fontos lenne, ha elkísérnél ezen az életre szóló utazáson._** – drámázott bambi szemekkel.

 _**\- Nem. Nincs, ez van.**_ – próbálta lezárni a vitát mielőtt belelendülnének.

 _**\- Menj.**_ – szólalt meg váratlanul az apja, aki eddig némán hallgatta őket.

 _**\- És mégis mi a bánatból?!**_ – fordult felé széttárt karokkal.

 ** _\- Ha elmegy a budapesti lakásotok, akkor abból már ott van a pénz_. **– Lánya sóhajtva nézett fel a plafonra.

**_\- De az a pénz kell az új házba..._ **

_**\- Az új házat közösen vesszük, majd kipótoljuk, amit elvisz az út**_ **.** \- apja szavai hallatán a torka összeszorult. Nem akart ellenkezni az vele, de a józanész szerint annak a pénznek minden garasát az új közös otthonukra kellene szánni, nem az ő nyaralására.

**_\- Drága egy nyaralás…_ **

**_\- Á-á… nem csak nyaralás._** – tette hozzá öccse. _– **Lesz dolog rendesen! Szükség lesz a segítségedre az előkészületekben.**_

 _**\- Ne egyedül álljon már ott szerencsétlen a családból.**_ – folytatta apja. Össztűzbe került és vesztésre állt.

**_\- Csak Hanako és a testvérei beszélnek angolul. Mindenki más csak japánul beszél a családjában. Kelleni fog a nyelvtudásod._ **

**_\- Tíz éve meg se mukkantam japánul!_** – csattant fel ismét széttárva kezeit.

**_\- Itt az alkalom._ **

**_\- De két és fél hét az rohadtul sok! Nem hagyhatom itt Rolit addig! Szabi meg kitér a hitéből!_** – még mindig próbált kibúvót keresni terelve az indokot a fiára és a férjére.

 ** _\- Pont erre valók a nagymamák!_** – csatlakozott beszélgetésükhöz anyjuk, aki három tányér süteményt helyezett az asztalra és helyet foglalt közöttük. _– **Majd addig kiköltözik imádott mamájához!**_ – vette maga elé az egyik habos csodát.

 ** _\- Zsolt akkor sem engedne el._** – hadakozott lánya tovább.

 ** _\- Szard már le a hülye főnöködet!_** _–_ dörmögte az apja. Megadóan tette fel a kezeit és hanyatt dőlt a kanapén.

**_\- Mikor hagyod már ott azt a helyet_**? – jött az újabb beszólás a tévén keresztül majd bögréjének maradék tartalmát is kiszürcsölte. A lány gúnyos mosolyra húzta az arcát. Bár olyan könnyű lenne otthagynia azt a munkakört amit már évek óta csinál és kisujjában van. Az irodával és a kollégákkal semmi gond, csak főnök egy bipoláris nehezen megemészthető ember, akinek a hangulatingadozásai keményen rányomják a bélyeget a napi munkamenetre. Eszébe jutott a múlt heti vitájuk, aminek következtében legszívesebben világgá szaladt volna tőle. Még ha csak egy kis időre is… de most itt volt az alkalom rá.

 **_\- Hagyjuk inkább… Majd beadagolom neki…_** – sóhajtva nyúlt az egyik tányér süteményért. – **_Rendben. Menjünk!_**

 **_\- Akkor nyáron irány Japán!_** \- csapta össze a tenyerét nevetve.

 ** _\- Banzai! [Hurrá!]_** – hullámozott szarkasztikusan kezeivel, hogy végre jegelhetik a témát. Bár, még nem igazán fogta fel, hogy mire is mondott igent. A gondolatok futótűzként rontottak rá, jók és rosszak egyaránt.

**_\- “Hogy adagolom be a repülőfóbiás férjemnek, hogy gépre szállok? Hogyan szerzek annyi szabadnapot? Mennyi pénzt kell összekaparnom? Útlevelem érvényes még? Hogyan leszek képes odakint újra megszólalni japánul…”_ **

Önmagába temetkezve csak tompán érzékelte, hogy testvére témát váltott és már a munkahelyi eseményekről mesél. Némán falatozta az epres szeletet miközben azon kapta magát, hogy szemeibe könnyek szöknek. Boldog volt, leírhatatlanul boldog. Az egyik legnagyobb álma fog hamarosan valóra válni: Japánba utazik.

**_\- “Két és fél hét Japánban… egyáltalán mi várhat rám odakinn.”_ **


	2. Egy kis távolság...

**1 .fejezet**

**Egy kis távolság...**

2019 július 19. - csütörtök

Telefonja után kotorászott az ágy mellet, hogy megtudhassa a pontos időt. A kijelző fénye elvakította, de tudatosult benne, hogy még csak hajnali háromnegyed hat van. Nem emlékezett pontosan, de valamikor hajnali fél kettő körül zárhatta le a bőröndjét és borulhatott be az ágyukba megpihenni. Teste nyúzottnak és fáradtnak érezte magát a kevés alvástól, de amint agya is magához tért a szíve egyből hevesebben kezdett verni. Az endorfinlöket minden álmot kilökött a szeméből. Gyerekes izgatottság lett úrrá rajta és lassan széles vigyorra húzódott a szája. A visszaszámlálás a végére ért, elérkezett nap, amire tavasz óta várt: ma indul Japánba.

Maradt volna még egy kis ideje a lustálkodásra, de nem bírt tovább a fenekén maradni. Próbált minél halkabban kikászálódni az ágyból, nehogy felkeltse férjét aki, még mélyen aludt mellette. Felült, de még időzött egy kicsit felhúzott térdei borulva. Csendben nézelődött a szoba félhomályában. Mindenhol dobozokat látott dobozok hátán heverni. Tartalmuk egy család mindennapi szükségleti eszközeit rejtették: nyári ruhák, elektronikai eszközök, kozmetikumok és egyéb apróságok, amik elengedhetetlenek a hétköznapokhoz. A háztartásuk másik fele gondosan becsomagolva pihent a garázsban, bútoraikkal együtt.

Egy hónapja kellett elhagyniuk a budapesti lakásukat és átmenetileg a szülőkhöz költöztek vissza, amíg át nem vehetik az új, immáron közös nagy otthonukat. Két generáció költözik hamarosan össze. Az összebútorozás legfőbb indokai azok voltak, hogy család egyetlen kisgyereke ne egy panelházban nőjön fel és a nagyszülők jobban be tudjanak segíteni a gyerekfelügyeletbe. A zöldövezeti panellakást hamarabb sikerült eladniuk, mint tervezték. A leendő tulajdonos hajlandó volt a maximális áron felül fizetni, ha egy hónapon belül átadják. Szükségük volt minél több pénzre és szerencsére volt hova menniük. A lány szüleivel eltöltendő szorosabb átmeneti időszakra, úgy gondoltak, mint egy pudingpróbára. Ha már egy házban fognak élni – igaz ők egy emelettel feljebb - újra össze kell szokniuk egymással és férjének is bele kell csiszolódnia az új nagycsaládias környezetbe. Nem csomagoltak ki, nem akartak túlságosan berendezkedni a fennmaradó másfél hónapra. Amint Zoé visszajön Japánból már költöznek is tovább a közösbe. Így egyeztek meg az eladóval.

 ** _\- „Lassan vége…”_** – gondolta magában majd szeme az útra kész bőröndjére vándorolt. – **„mi mindent kell még elintéznem?”** – túrt bele a hajába – **„Hajmosással kellene kezdeni…”** \- állapította meg kedvtelenül leharcolt tincseit tapogatva. A tennivalók listája rohamosan nyúlt a fejében. Ahhoz, hogy a végére érjen ideje volt kikelnie. Mocorgása közben a kanapéágy hangosan megnyekkent alatta. Azonnal férje felé tekintett, reménykedve abban, hogy nem ébresztette meg. Szerencsétlenségére sikerült felkeltenie. Összeráncolt szemöldökkel hunyorgott feleségére.

 ** _\- Aludj még. Korán van._** – hajolt vissza megsimogatva homlokát.

 ** _\- Mennyire?_** – mormogta.

 ** _\- Hat óra sincs még. Kidobott az ágy._** – nem válaszolt, csak lassan köré fonta karjait és visszahúzta maga mellé.

 ** _\- „Ennyit a terveimről…”_** – engedett a pár percnyi gyengédségnek, de férfi ölelésének szorossága és a testéből áradó hő gyorsan kezdett kellemetlenné válni számára. Nyár közepe volt, hajnalra sem csökkent a hőmérséklet húsz fok alá és téli születésű emberként rühellte a meleget. Klíma híján egy szobaventillátor volt minden enyhítő körülményük. Rövid időn belül elege lett és finoman ficeregve próbált kiszabadulni az öleléséből. **_– Meleg vagy._** – dünnyögte, de csak hátat tudott fordítani neki. Férje nem engedett a szorításán és közelebb hajolt a tarkójához belesúgva a fülébe.

 ** _\- Gondolom nincs kedved egy gyors búcsú…?_** – csókolt bele a nyakába miközben bal keze lassan végigsimított a combján.

**_\- Hát… fejben már nem vagyok itt..._** – válaszolta kínlódva.

 ** _\- Gondoltam._** – sóhajtott és engedett a szorításán. Ahogy a felesége elhúzódott át is fordult a másik oldalára, hogy visszaaludjon. Nem szólt semmit sem, lesütött szemekkel csendben magára vette az otthoni ruháit.

 ** _-„Ez lesz a legjobb mindkettőnknek… egy kis távolság.”_** – merengett a szobaajtóból visszanézve.

Még a legkiegyensúlyozottabb párkapcsolatban is viselkedhetnek az érzelmek úgy, mint a háborgó tenger. Minden pár keresztülmegy rossz időszakon, amikor a felek többet veszekednek, és kevesebb örömöt találnak egymás társaságában. Ha igazán szoros a kapocs, akkor meghallgatják egymást és közösen felülkerekednek a nézeteltéréseken. Hullámvölgyet követ hullámhegy. De a közösen eltöltött hosszú évek alatt megeshet, hogy egy idő után szomorúnak, dühösnek, magányosnak vagy reményvesztettnek érzik magukat a párok a kapcsolatukban és fogalmuk sincs miért. Várják a hullámhegyet, de a hullámocska egészen alacsonyan érkezik, vagy egyáltalán nem jön. Csak annyit érzékelnek, hogy lassan távolodnak egymástól, valahová eltűnt belőlük a másik iránti lelkesedés. Mikor? Miért? Hová? Nem tudják… az egészet nem értik, nem találják rá a magyarázatot.

Zoét és Szabolcsot az utazás napja pont egy hullámvölgy legalján érte. 

Halk léptekkel indult a konyha irányából szűrődő hangok felé. Apja már ébren volt, csendben hallgatta a rádiót és várta, hogy lefőjön a kávé. 

**_\- Reggelt._** – köszöntötte miközben lezárta a kotyogóst és töltött két bögrébe.

 ** _\- Jó reggelt_** _._ – viszonozta egyhangúan miközben kivette a tejet a hűtőből. 

Csendben ültek, hallgatták a hatórás híreket. Fejét támasztva, kedvtelenül kavargatta a kávéját. Az öreg látta, hogy valami nem kerek lányával.

 ** _\- Mi a baj?_** – érkezett is a hírtelen kérdés. Zoé szeme elkerekedett, gyorsan kellett egy frappáns választ találnia, ami leplezi valódi melankóliáját.

 ** _\- 13 éve nem ültem repülőn…_** – kortyolt. **_– Kicsit be vagyok tojva…_** – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára.

 ** _\- Egy sem maradt még fent._** – dobta be a szakállas viccet, majd rágyújtott.

A fényben kavargó cigarettafüst lassan halványodni kezdett, ahogy a felkelő nap elbújt a felhők közé. Sötét, magasra tornyosuló fellegek gyülekeztek észak felől és az érkező tartó zivatar moraja egyre hangosabbá és hangosabbá vált. Egész hétvégére kiadós esőt és zivatarokat jósoltak. Zoé örült, hogy a rossz magyar időjárás már nem fogja befolyásolni, viszont a japán viszonyok kegyességében is csak reménykedni tudott: odakinn még tartott monszun.

 ** _\- Remélem kinn jó lesz az idő._** – csukta be az ablakot a felerősödő széltől.

**_\- Öcsi azt mondta, hogy ez már az esős időszak legvége Japánban_** _. – nyomta el a csikket. – **De neten olvastam, hogy a koreaiak felé valami nagy tájfun tart.**_

 ** _\- Olvastam én is. Szabinak nem is mertem említeni._** – ült vissza. _– **Ott van Fukuokával egy vonalban. Remélem, nem fordul felénk**. _– itta meg a maradék kávéját.

Az eső fél óra múlva kezdett el ömleni és villám cikázott át az égen hangosan dörrenve a ház felett. Pillanatokon belül kicsi lábak mezítlábas topogása közeledett a szülői hálószoba felől és a konyhába feltűnt kisfia tágra nyílt szemekkel.

 ** _\- Dölög az ég!_** – kiáltott fel. **_– Anya! Dölög az ég!_** – nyújtotta ki kezeit, hogy vegye fel a karjaiban.

 ** _\- Szia Kicsimanó_** _._ – köszöntötte az előszoba ablakhoz sétálva vele. _– **Igen. Esik az eső, dörög az ég.**_ – mutatott a vízcseppekre mikor kinéztek az üvegen. Váratlanul kifehéredett az ég az és másodpercek múlva hangját is hallatta. A mennydörgéstől megriadva Roland anyja nyakába túrta az arcát. Csitítva szorította magához kicsi testét, belélegezte tejföl-szőke haja finom illatát.

Ez a két és fél hét mérföldkő lesz a Vass család életében. Amióta a sors keresztezte Zoé és Szabolcs útjait, egy hétnél hosszabb ideig sosem váltak külön egymástól… Mióta Roland is belecsöppent az életükbe a kicsi sem volt egy hétnél több ideig távol szüleitől. Ilyenkor is csak a valamelyik nagymama rabolhatta el magával, hogy a szülőknek legyen egy kis magánéletük.

Most az időtartam és a távolság is túl hosszúnak tűnt, de Zoé nem félt itt hagyni őket. Attól, hogy nem lesz jelen, kisfia nem fog kárt szenvedni semmiben sem. Itt lesz vele az apja, aki mindig haverja a játékban, nagyanyja pedig anyja helyett is anyja tud lenni. Apró kora óta ismeri a szokásait, a természetét és a világa egyébként is az imádott egy szem unokája körül forog. Nyugodt szívvel merte itt hagyni velük… és meg be kellett vallania, hogy mindenképp ráfér egy kis teljes gyerekmentesség két és fél év után.


	3. Arccal a felkelő nap országa felé

**2\. fejezet**

**Arccal a felkelõ nap országa felé...**

Megrezzent a telefonja, Messenger üzenete jött. Öccse küldött egy képet a finnországi Vantaa Nemzetközi Repülőrét termináljából ahova pár perce érkezett meg Koppenhágából. A kedvezőtlen európai csatlakozások miatt Leventének már tegnap este a dán fővárosban kellett éjszakáznia, hogy elérje a kora reggeli Helsinkibe menő gépet. Rá vár, itt fognak találkozni és együtt repülni tovább a Fukuokába.

Ránézett az órára, ami már lassan hetet mutatott. Ha mindent ki akar pipálnia az képzeletbeli listáján, akkor gyorsan össze kell kapnia magát és nekilendülni készülődni. Kezdésként bevonult a fürdőszobába lezuhanyozni és hajat mosni. Törülközővel a testén és fején szaladt vissza a konyhában két adag Nescaffe-t készíteni magának és Szabolcsnak. Szólt Rolandnak, hogy segítsen neki: menjen és keltse fel az apját. Nem kellett kétszer mondani, a kisfiú visítva rohant be a szobájukra. Csatakiáltása magához térítette az apját, aki már félálomban és enyhe fejfájással hánykolódott ágyukban a viharral érkező hidegfront hatásától. Felkészülten várta fia a támadását és sikeresen hárította, amikor tizennégy kilójával a lágyékába akart vetődni. Roland legnagyobb örömére viháncolva birkózásba kezdtek. Zoé egy perc múlva lépett be a két bögrével a szobába. A hajnali összemorgásnak nyoma se volt. Megvárta, amíg a fiúk kijátsszák magukat, közben végigszaladt a csekklistáján.

  * Útlevél – pipa
  * Repülőjegy – pipa
  * Biztosítás – pipa
  * Iratok – pipa
  * Meghívó – pipa
  * Ajándékok – pipa
  * Alkalmi ruha – pipa
  * …



A végére érve örömmel nyugtázta, hogy semmi se hiányzott. Mindent sikerült egy hatalmas gurulós bőröndbe és egy masszív farmer-kék hátizsákba belezsúfolnia. A szobamérlegre előbb egyedül, majd bőröndöstül állt rá, megbizonyosodni afelől, hogy a huszonhárom kilós súlykorlátba belefér. Huszonkettő és fél. Tökéletes.

A közös kávé után visszavonult a fürdőszobába. Amíg a fiúk reggeliztek beszárította kékes-feketére festett váll alá érő haját. Kínkeservesen beállította makacs sűrű frufruját, hogy egyenletesen keretezze kerek arcát. Egyszerű sminkkel fedte porcelánfehér bőrét, csak mandula alakú szürkéskék szemeit emelte ki fekete ceruzával. A tükörből egy kokeshi baba tekintett vissza rá… hálás volt, hogy a genetika is ázsiaiabb vonásokat adott neki, mint az átlag európai standard.

Visszarohant a bőröndjéhez betuszkolni a sminkes neszesszerét. Közben bekapott egy-két falat bundáskenyeret. Ahogy közeledett az indulás perce egyre izgatottabb és izgatottabb lett. Magára húzta az utazó ruháját: egy háromnegyedes megkötős ujjú szürke-kék csíkos ingtunikát és egy fekete hosszú leggingset. Tizenhárom órát fognak ülni-aludni egy helyben. Levente azt tanácsolta, hogy minél kényelmesebb szettben jöjjön. Kedvenc balerina cipője is hamar a lábára került, készen állt az útra.

Apja nem tudta mi várhat rájuk a körgyűrűn, inkább hamarabb indultak el, minthogy lekéssék a becsekkolást. Csomagok az autóban, kisfia a babaülésben. Szabolcs nyitotta a kocsi beálló kapuját, apja tolatott ki rajta, anyja pedig lassan zárta volna az ajtót. Zoé az utoljára ellenőrizte le magát tükör előtt és kezdett komolyan izgalomba jönni. Nem volt nagy világjáró. Először és utoljára még 17 éves korában repült, akkor is csak Düsseldorfba, Németországba. Ez lesz az első hosszú távú utazása és egyből egy idáig csak dokumentumfilmekből, mesékből és könyvekből ismert távoli országba.

-„Indulás!” - lőtt egy bátorító selfit jelezve öccsének, hogy úton vannak a reptérre.

A vihar csendes esővé csitult és a forgalom is kegyes volt hozzájuk. Gyorsan haladtak a sztrádán a Liszt Ferenc Nemzetközi Repülőtér felé. Amikor megálltak 2B terminál bejárata előtti parkolóban Szabolcs eddig sem derűs arca még jobban elkomorodott. Zoé látta férje arcán, hogy nem nyugodt. Vállára hajtotta a fejét és bátorítóan megszorította a kezét.

Férje rettegett a repüléstől. Mikor tavasszal elmondta neki, hogy repülőre fog szállni nagyon kiakadt. Meg is próbálta lebeszélni az utazásról, de Zoé hajthatatlan volt. Szabolcs iszonyatosan féltette és nem győzte sorolni az indokokat – többségüket a Légikatasztrófák című sorozatból merítetve – amelyek következtében egy repülőgép lezuhanhat. Kedvese pedig sorra állt bele a vitákba hivatkozva a statisztikákra és kitartva elhatározása mellett, hogy ő nem fog lezuhanni és nem fogja elszalasztani élete lehetőségét. Nagy nehezen beletörődött makacsságába, de továbbra is legfőbb ellenzője maradt az egész ügynek. Morgott akárhányszor is szóba jött az utazás.

Apja meg akarta spórolni a drága reptéri parkolást, ezért megegyeztek, hogy ő csak kiteszi őket a terminálnál és majd visszajön összeszedni a családot. Szabolcs a bőröndjét, anyja Rolandot vette ki a kocsiból mialatt Zoé elköszönt tőle.

 _\- Majd bejelentkezünk, ha találkoztam öcsivel._ – ölelte át.

 _\- Rendben, majd nézünk a Flightradaron_. – ölelte vissza. _– Jó utat!_

Amióta öccse sokat ingázik Dánia és Magyarország között szüleik felfedeztek egy online járatkövető weboldalt. Mindig innen tartották szemmel, hogy rendben halad-e a gépe. Most lányukon volt a sor. Szabolcs kezébe vette Rolandot, úgy integettek a kocsijuknak. Zoé a hátára vette a táskáját és bőröndjét maga után húzva közösen besétáltak a csarnokba.

 _\- AY1552…_ \- szemei először a jegyét, majd a hatalmas kivetítőt fürkészték a járatszámát keresve. _– Megvan! Finnair… tizenháromtól tizenötig… a kapuk háromnegyed tízkor fognak nyitni._ \- ránézett a telefonjára és volt még fél órájuk, túl korán odaértek. – _Biztos meg akartok várni?_ \- fordult családja felé.

 _\- Ráérünk, nem sietünk sehová se._ – válaszolta anyja.

Félreálltak a tömegből, csendben figyelték az elhaladó emberek kavalkádját. Öltönyös ázsiai üzletemberek siettek a VIP kapukhoz elsődleges becsekkolásra, türelmetlen nyugdíjasok tolakodtak a dél-európai desztinációk soraiban és megfáradt anyukák próbáltak civakodó gyerekeik közé állni, hogy rendet tegyenek köztük. A távolból egy hangos babasírás is odahallatszott.

 _\- Nem értem miért kell ennyire kicsi gyereket repülőre vinni. –_ morgott Szabolcs szemeit forgatva. Eltelt pár perc és Roland türelme is fogyóban volt. Ficánkolt az apja kezében, mert sétálni szeretett volna, felfedezni a terminált. Csitították, de hajthatatlan volt. Egy hisztihez viszont senkinek nem volt se kedve, se türelme. Nagyanyja gyorsan orvosolta a kialakuló helyzetet és elmentek közelebbről szemügyre venni a poggyászcsomagoló-gépet és a többi érdekes repülőtéri berendezést.

 _\- Nem lesz semmi baj._ – bújt oda férjéhez megpróbálva csitítani a zsörtölődését.

 _\- Ha lezuhansz, nagyon mérges leszek_. – közölte a legkomolyabb hangvitelében.

_\- Csak mérges?_ – nézett fel rá kacagva. Szabolcs arcáról lesütött, hogy nem értékelte az iróniáját. – _Nem lesz semmi baj. Felszállok-leszállok, felszállok, sokat ülök, majd leszállok. Ugyanez visszafelé. Ennyi! –_ próbálta menteni a hangulatot, bár tudta, hogy akár a feje tetejére is állhatott volna, akkor sem tudta meggyőzni vagy megnyugtatni őt afelől, hogy a gépeivel minden rendben lesz. A koreai tájfunról mélyen hallgatott, ha még azt is tudtára hozta volna, azt nem tette volna zsebre. Bevált taktikát alkalmazva a legédesebb mosolyával bazsalygott és megcirógatta az arcát, hogy magára vonja a tekintetét. Különleges érzéke volt megenyhíteni ura legpaprikásabb hangulatát is azzal, hogy szemeivel igézően tudott mosolyogni.

 _\- Hihetetlen vagy..._ – hatott sikerrel a varázslat és halvány mosollyal egy puszit nyomott neje homlokára. Összeölelkezve várták a kapunyitást, amire pár percen belül sor is került. Rövid várakozás után a poggyásza sikeresen a határérték alatt feladva és a beszállókártyáit is a kezében tarthatta. Telefonjával lőtt egy képet a kártyákkal vigyorogva és továbbküldte az öccsének. Másodpercek múlva érkezett a válaszképe melyen nyúzott fejjel egy üres Starbucks-os poharat tart fejjel lefelé. Nagyon álmos volt, az ő napja hajnali négykor kezdődött.

Amire végeztek anyja is visszatért Rolanddal a sétából. Hatalmasat ásítva erőtlen kismajomként csüngött anyján, amikor felvette karjaiba.

 _\- Szerintem lassan be is megyek, az a biztos. Vigyétek haza aludni._ – ölelte magához puszit nyomva a fejére. Anyja helyeslően bólintott. _– Szia Kicsimanó._ – puszilta meg újra a feje búbját. _– Anya most elmegy egy nagy repülővel, de siet vissza hozzátok._ – reakciója csupán annyi volt, hogy kis karjait a nyaka köré fonta és szorított rajta egyet. Zoé szíve kezdett elnehezedni, de nagy levegőt véve emlékül magába szívta kisfia szeretett illatát és anyja felé fordulva átadta neki.

 _\- Én eljövök veled ameddig tudok_. – hallotta Szabolcsot miközben anyjától is elköszönt. Némán bólintott.

 _\- Pá-pá._ – próbált újra elköszönni Rolandtól, de szégyenlősen elfordult és beletúrta arcát a mamája nyakába.

Integetve indultak a biztonsági beléptetés felé. Szabolcs egyre erősebben szorította a kezét. Egyikük sem mert szólni, némán haladtak, amíg el nem értek a kordonlabirintus kezdetéhez. Ettől a ponttól kezdve már csak egyedül mehetett tovább.

 _\- Hát, itt vagyunk._ – állt meg szembe fordulva vele. Erőt kellett vennie magán és némi együttérzést tudjon mutatni férje felé, aki eléggé elanyátlanodott arcot vágott.

 _\- Vigyázz magadra… -_ szólalt meg halkan, beletörődve az elkerülhetetlenbe.

_\- Igyekszem…_ \- felelte és lassan bezárva a köztük levő távolságot. Lábujjhegyre állva próbálta felérni a majdnem negyven centivel magasabb párját. _\- Haverom vagy?_ – súgta ajkaira majd hosszú búcsúcsókot váltottak.

 _\- Haverod._ – mosolyodott el mikor szétváltak és összekoccintották az öklüket. Ez volt az ő kis titkos rituáléjuk, ami a régi barátságuk hagyatékaként maradt fenn. Egy szokás, amit csak ők értettek, amivel szavak nélkül is egymás tudtára adták az érzéseiket. Zoé nem akarta tovább keseríteni a helyzetet. Bátorítóan bólintott és amíg a leválasztó-kordon lehetővé tette egymás kezét fogva haladtak a két oldalán.

_\- Szeretlek…_

_\- Szeretlek._ – engedték el egymás kezét. Párszor még hátraintegetett, majd haladt tovább az előtte tekergő ösvényen. 

Ahogy Szabolcs kikerült a látóteréből arca felderült. Vett egy mély levegőt és innentől kezdve csak kizárólag élete első önálló utazására igyekezett koncentrálni, arccal a felkelő nap országa felé. A szigorú tekintetű tiszteken és a biztonsági ellenőrzésen is hamar túljutva, már a SkyCourt-on lépkedett. Egyszerre ámult a csodálatos kirakatokra és szörnyülködött el az áraktól. Ideje, még mindig, mint a tenger és felszállás előtt még ennie is kellett volna valamit. Felment az éttermekhez és némi válogatás után kikötött a Costa Coffeban. Tejeskávéval és gazdagon megtömött cibattával foglalt helyet az üvegfal melletti asztalnál. Egy darabig nézte az esőben fel-leszálló gépek csillogó fényeit, majd írt öccsének, hogy már ő is csak a beszállásra vár. Jóízűen beleharapott a szendvicsbe, azonban testvére videóhívása félbeszakította a reggelijét. Felvette, de teli szája miatt csak integetni tudott Leventének és mutatta, hogy várjon miközben kikotorta a fülhallgatóját a táskából és csatlakoztatta a telefonhoz.

 _\- Haaaaali világjáró!_ – vigyorgott bele.

 _\- Egy kicsit még mindig hihetetlen…_ – nyelte le a falatot széles mosollyal.

_\- Hát már nincs sok vissza… Mennyi idő még?_

_\- Egy óra. Most gyorsan reggelizek, aztán megkeresem a gépem._

_\- És hogy érzed magad?_

_\- Idegesen…._ –kezdte vigyorogva, de ahogy igazi érzései a felszínre törtek arcvonásai gyorsan megváltoztak. Félresütötte szemeit miközben egy hatalmas Airbus áthaladását követte. Töprengett, hogyan is fogalmazhatná meg legfrappánsabban az érzést, ami attól a tavaszi naptól fogva egyre erősebben járta át minden napját.

 _\- De?_ – látta Levente, hogy több is lakozik benne.

 _\- De igazából inkább mérhetetlenül megkönnyebbültnek és szabadnak kezdem érezni magam. –_ folytatta komoly hangnemben. _– Tudom, önzőségnek hangzik…_ _–_ végül kihúzta magát és elszánt tekintettel fordult vissza a kamerába. _– de amint a gépem a levegőbe emelkedik, két hétig nem akarok más lenni, újra csak Berencsi Zoé. Nem feleség, sem anya. Csak önmagam, kötöttségek nélkül._


End file.
